Secrets Of Konoha's Blossom
by MissLucyToxic
Summary: Secrets of Sakura Rewrite! ItaxSakuxSasu."What do you want me to do?" He asked staring down at her. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Save me" / "To know if you love her, instead of imagining a world with her, imagine the world without her" he said walking away. "How do you look at the girl you love and tell yourself it's time to walk away?" he yelled after him.
1. Chapter 1

**FINALLY! As some may...or may not know, I have been re-writing my stories! With the help of my beta 3 Love her to death!  
**

**I hope you all will love them!  
**

**Please read and review  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...sadly  
**

* * *

_**Legend has it that in the center of all nations there is a single Sakura Tree. Some have even believed the tree to be sacred, claiming that a beautiful spirit is the tree itself. From its long trunk of dark wood to the beautiful light shaded pink blossoms, no one denied the claim. Many have believed that the beautiful spirit held the balance of the world, from making it rain from the sky to the flowers blooming in the earth. It is said that every few hundred years the spirit would give half of its life to a newborn baby girl. Believing that only girls can give love to the world, no matter how wrong the world is. But in the end, the spirit always takes its life away…..**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, casting its rays of sunlight onto the earth. A gentle breeze swept through the trees, the grass. Everything was at peace. Haruno, Sakura sighed as she drew her legs to her chest. She was currently sitting on a hill, surrounded by wild flowers of all kinds.

Emerald green eyes stared at the small pond before her. They watched in amusement as the sun's rays hit the waters surface causing it to sparkle. The frogs were jumping off lily pads into the water as if they were playing tag. Her lips created a small smile, but as quickly as it came it was gone. Remembering the reason why she ran from her parents' house, and why she was feeling sad.

* * *

_Flash Back:_

_Sakura sighed in contentment as she walked towards her parent's house. She opened the small gate closing it behind her as walked up towards the door. Before she got there the dark green door opened revealing her mother. _

"_Sakura, you're early" the red haired beauty said smiling. Her name was Haruno, Sakumo. She had long strawberry red hair, brown eyes and a womanly figure. Sakumo wasn't a Shinobi like her daughter but a mere civilian. She spread her arms out and engulfed Sakura into a hug. Sakura could only chuckle at her mother's actions._

"_I was just here two days ago, you're acting like I've been gone for months" she joked hugging her mother back. _

"_When you have kids one day, you'll understand" Sakumo said pulling her daughter into the house and quietly closing the door. "Aoi look who decided to come early" Sakumo said while walking into the kitchen with Sakura following behind._

"_Daddy" Sakura said popping out from behind her mother. Even though she was the best medical ninja in Konoha, possibly the nations. Thanks to her apprenticeship with the Legendary Sanin Tsunade, and was also a former member of Team Seven with the Copycat Nin, Jinchuriki, and the Last Uchiha, Sakura couldn't help but act childish in front of her parents. _

"_Saku" her father Haruno, Aoi said standing up from the table. He had brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was well built for a civilian, tall, strong and muscular. Sakura hugged him and sat down at the table. She listened to her parents as they told stories about their day. Like how her mother was now working at the market and how her father was rebuilding their home. Everything was going smoothly as it always was._

"_So, why did you both want me to come over today?" Sakura asked out of the blue while sipping some tea. She noticed that both her parents froze but pretended not to acknowledge it. She would wait for them to tell her if something was wrong._

"_Well" Sakumo drawled out. She sat down at the table across from Sakura. Sakumo held Aoi's hand as the older woman glanced at her husband. Sakura watched as her father sighed and took off his reading glasses and rub his eyes. _

"_Sakura, have you heard of the Legendary Sakura Tree?" Aoi asked putting his glasses back on and staring at his daughter seriously._

"_A little bit, something about it being a spirit and keeping peace" Sakura said eyeing both her parents. The wheels in her head started spinning, thinking on what her parents were trying to say. She was confused._

"_Yes, The Sakura Tree is a spirit and she does keep the peace, but there is another part of the legend" Sakumo said. "It's said that the Sakura spirit gives half of her life to a baby girl. Believing that the baby girl will bring peace to the things she cannot reach on her own. The Sakura Tree is the balance of life, and just like life, all things must come to an end. _

_When she becomes weak she calls back to her life carrier and takes her life back" she explained. Sakura stared at her mother with a confused expression. The poor girl had no ideal while her parents would tell her something like this._

"_Sakura, you were a still born" Aoi said. Sakura's eyes widened. She hadn't known that. "We were devastated and desperate. I wrapped you in a blanket and held you close to my heart. I silently prayed. I didn't even know who I was praying to, but I prayed" he paused wiping his eyes. Sakura sat silently listening. "They were answered. You were born with brown hair like mine. But as I held you, your hair turned pink and then suddenly, you began crying"_

"_It was a miracle" Sakumo said dabbing her eyes with tissue. "The doctors couldn't believe it and neither could we" she added giving a smile._

"_We heard stories from some of the villagers about the legend and began to investigate. One of the signs of the life carriers is hair color. The color of its blossoms" he said. Sakura gasped. She understood now. She was the Sakura Spirits life carrier. _

"_So…." She trailed off blinking back tears that threatened to fall. "I'm going to d-die soon?" she asked more to herself than anyone. _

_"Not necessarily" Sakumo said leaning forward to hold her daughters hand. Sakura could feel her mother shaking slightly and squeeze her hand. "When the time comes...You will become the spirit" she continued. Sakura's eyes stared down at the floor, un able to look at her parents.  
_

_Either way, whether she died or became a spirit, she knew that she would never see any of her friends or family again. And just like the stories, she too would become something passed down from generation to generation and soon, her name and her life would be forgotten.  
_

_End Flash Back:_

* * *

Sakura yelled out in frustration as she messed up her long hair. She was angry because she should have known it was something like that. Pink hair wasn't natural.

'_What a bummer_' Inner commented in a bored tone.

'Do you understand what is happening?' she asked. 'I'm not going to live for long! My dreams of the future aren't going to happen' she yelled in a panic.

'_You're blowing this out of proportion. That legend is hundreds of years old. Besides the Sakura Spirit will only call for her life back if she gets old and dies_' inner stated. Sakura sighed and hung her head low.

'It was if the spirit grows weak, it doesn't have to be weak because of age, it could be damaged' she said. Inner didn't reply and stayed quiet. There was no arguing with logic. Sakura flopped back to the ground. She put her hand over her pounding her and stared at the clouds.

'_So, what are you going to do? Who knows when that will happen' _Inner asked after the brief moment of silence.

'For now I need to distance myself from everyone. I need to do research on this and figure out how long I have. I'll go from there' she concluded. Inner nodded in agreement. Sakura closed her eyes.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews/Favorites/Followers. It really means a lot to me -tears up-**_  
_

**Anyways! xD Thanks to my beta. She's awesome, always taking care of me ^.^ Love her to death  
**

**On with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...sadly v.v  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Everything was going black, faint images of her friends walking away from her. Sakura could see her arm outstretched, as if she was reaching for them. But they kept walking. _

"_Wait!" her voice echoed in the darkness. Sakura took a step forward, ready to run after them, but she found that she couldn't move. _

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_Tch, Annoying"_

_She turned her head recognizing the voices. Her eyes lit up instantly at the sight of her team. Even though, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato were quiet, they were there smiling and waving. Yamato and Naruto were the ones smiling and waving. Kakashi had his eyes in his book, while Sai just stood there. Sasuke stood there with his arrogant smirk._

"_Guys" she said with her voice echoing into the darkness. Naruto stopped waving his arms and his smile faded. Even Sasuke's smirk had disappeared. Kakashi had glanced up and widened his eyes. Before she could ask what was wrong a bright light blinded their vision._

_Sakura screamed as she felt herself falling. It was still pitch black, she couldn't see her arms waving out in a desperate attempt to grab something, anything. She squeezed her eyes shut and landed on the ground. Sakura waited to feel the pain, but found it weird that she felt nothing. _

_Opening one of her eyes, she glanced around the area and found that she was in a forest. Sakura nearly fell when she stood up. Her legs were shaking to badly from her near death experience. _

_Looking around, Sakura took in the scenery. Beautiful trees with healthy green leaves surrounded the area in a circle. In the center of the circle was a big Sakura Tree, with beautiful blossoms, and pink petals surrounding the base. The field was filled with purple and white wild flowers; she could spot several daisies in the mix._

_She turned around to come face to face with a pair of sparkling green eyes. Normally she would have screamed and jumped ten feet away but for some reason, she wasn't scared. _

"_Sakura" girl said. Her voice sounded angelic. Like music to Sakura's ears. She took a step back to take in the girls features. Sparkling green eyes, long pink hair that nearly reached the ground, pale skin with two glowing green upside triangles underneath her eyes and two glowing green small triangles above her eyes. She wore a long white dress, with cherry blossom patterns on it. The thing that really drew Sakura's attention was the pointy ears. _

"_W-What are you? Who are you?" she asked finally managing to say something. _

"_I am the Spirit of the Sacred Sakura Tree" the spirit said with her angelic voice. Sakura stood there dumbfounded and just nodded. She would slap herself later for acting like an idiot. The spirit took a step towards her and held her small hand out. _

"_I must show you something" the spirit said noticing Sakura's hesitation. Sakura slowly nodded and took her hand. The spirit floated in the air over the trees. Sakura gasped in horror. She could see Konoha. Smoke filled the air, the sounds of battle cries and metal against metal echoed._

"_W-What happened?" she asked looking from the spirit back to her village._

"_The battle of good and evil" the spirit said. "Do not worry, Konoha will prevail" she said glancing at Sakura's worried form. The spirit flashed her a small but that did not take her worry away. _

"_I need to go help them" Sakura stated tugging her hand out of the spirits. However, the spirit did not release her._

"_You cannot" she said softly. Sakura stared at her with widened eyes and began tugging on her arm for the spirit to release her. "Haruno, Sakura. This war is not only Good and Evil, but it will determine the fate of the world. You're role takes place at this tree" the spirit said pointing below. Sakura glanced down. The glow from the cherry blossoms was beginning to fade. _

_When she looked back at the spirit, Sakura noticed that she was beginning to fade. The spirit smiled and finally disappeared. Sakura once again found herself falling and screaming._

* * *

Sakura screamed as she sat up in her bed. Her hands instantly touched every part of her body. She could feel her heart beating rapidly. Taking a few deep breathes and wiping the sweat off her forehead, Sakura managed to calm herself down. She glanced at the clock on the wall. The big hand was on the two and the small hand was on the seven.

"Just" she panted out. "A dream"

'_More like a nightmare'_ Inner commented tiredly.

Sakura closed her eyes and blocked out her inner's sarcasm. She wasn't in the mood to deal with mind today. Swinging her legs out of the bed, she headed for her bathroom, where she did her morning routine. After fifteen minutes in the shower, five minutes blow drying her hair, and brushing her teeth, Sakura exited and headed to her dresser, where she put on her off duty clothes, consisting of her red shirt and navy blue skirt. She quickly brushed her hair out and slid on her blue ninja sandals.

'_So, are we going to see Tsunade-sama or are we going to the library to find out information? Which are we doing first?'_ Inner asked while Sakura walked through the streets.

"Tsunade-sama first" she mumbled to herself. Sakura knew better than speak out loud. She already had enough stares because of her hair color, she didn't need anyone thinking she was crazy.

Walking in silence Sakura arrived at the Hokage Tower. She took her time walking up the stairs feeling no need to rush. Once she got to the correct floor, Sakura walked up to the familiar set of brown doors. She tapped the wooden door with her knuckles and waited until she heard the faint reply of 'enter'.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Sakura was quiet used to walking into the Hokage's office finding Tsunade slumped over her desk, with several bottles of sake on the floor and a big stack off paper work waiting for Shizune or herself to get done. Instead Sakura walked in there and froze from shock. The Godaime was actually doing paperwork and didn't even look a bit drunk.

"Sakura, you're off today, why are you here?" Tsunade said not looking up from her work. Sakura blinked. Once. Twice. Three times until she slapped herself and shook herself.

"You're not dreaming" Tsunade commented a bit annoyed. Sakura must have figured Shizune had the same reaction as she did, which caused her Shishou's annoyance. Sakura faked a cough to draw her shishou's attention.

"Actually Shishou, I have made a very important decision, and I would like you're approval" she calmly stated. Tsunade put her pen down and clapped her hands together. She stared at Sakura intently.

"I'm listening"

* * *

**Outside the village**

"Hurry up!" Naruto yelled feeling annoyed at everyone moving slow. He wanted to get back home. It had been almost two years since he last had ramen at his favorite place. Almost two years since he's seen everyone, since he's seen his Sakura-chan.

"Here's a hint, why don't you slowdown" Sasuke said annoyed at the idiot.

"Alright boys, we'll be there shortly. There's no need to rush Naruto" Kakashi said not even peaking up from his book.

"He's right boys" Yamato said smiling. He wanted to hurry up and get home as well. When Yamato signed on for this mission, he had no idea how frustrating it would be, especially when they camped out. Naruto wasn't the only one who sleeps crazy. He mentally glared at Sasuke for nearly using chidori on him the other night. The Uchiha didn't even wake.

Sai was quiet. As he always was, and simply kept his forced smile up.

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Dickless and Duck Ass are fighting again" Sai commented. Naruto and Sasuke glared at Sai. Chidori and Rasengan ready to be used. They both charged towards Sai.

Yamato sighed watching the three boys fight, once again. He glanced at Kakashi, only to see the copycat ninja still walking.

"It's gonna be a long day" he said to himself. He sighed and walked towards the boys. If Kakashi wasn't going to break them up, it would have to be him.

* * *

**Was it good? I tried my best to get Sai's character (he won't be in this story much, along with Yamato)**

**I tried to get Sasuke's character as well. Cause really? Who knows how he will act if he ever decides to come back to Konoha.  
**

**Please Review :D  
**


End file.
